Correr
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Solo somos amigos, me repito mentalmente, aunque supongo que tengo que volver a correr de este sentimiento en mi pecho si no quiero arruinarlo. Fic dedicado a Kevin Arias Bautista por ganar en la semana Hk del grupo Universo Hitsukarin


**Corre**

Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más, extrañaba está sensación desde hace mucho, me tire a la cama aún sin deshacer nuestro pasional abrazo, obviamente esta acción ocasionó que él cayese sobre mí, las manos recorriendo mis pechos y mis piernas con total libertad, sus labios manteniendo una batalla con mi boca, por mi parte yo me dedico a recorrer su espalda y su bien trabajado torso.  
-Tardaste mucho -le reclamo entre besos.  
-Tenía trabajo que hacer -me responde antes de bajar con besos húmedos por mi mandíbula, cuello, clavícula hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. -Te compensare el tiempo.  
-El sexo no lo es todo -suspiro sintiendo su ya muy notoria excitación contra mi muslo.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué te lanzaste contra mi en cuanto tu hermana salió? -pregunta metiendo la mano debajo de mi blusa.  
-Te extrañaba -él jugueteo de mis dedos contra su cabello comienza, jamás lo he dicho en voz alta pero amo la suavidad de su cabello pese a que usa gel para acomodarlo de esa forma que parece desafiar la gravedad.  
-¿A mi o al sexo? -pregunta con sorna.  
-Ambos, aunque primero pienso librarme de la incómoda sensación de excitación y después voy a satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre lo que ha sido de tu vida en estos meses -conteste antes de que él se aparte y lanze mi blusa al suelo.  
-Me agrada tu resolución -regresa a mis labios. -Aunque podemos hacer ambas al mismo tiempo -su lengua termina metiéndose en mi boca siendo muy bien recibida. Nuestras lenguas juegan y se rozan entre sí al mismo tiempo que exploran la cavidad ajena, mis manos han logrado despojar de la sudadera pero ahora el maldito problema es la playera que lleva.  
-Quitatela -ordeno y el acata de inmediato.  
-Alguien está realmente impaciente -se burla antes de colocarse nuevamente sobre mi.  
-Estoy estresada, es diferente -revele paseando mis manos por su ancha espalda.  
-¿Exámenes? -pregunta pasando la mano hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén y despojarlo de este.  
-Cálculo, literatura y física -contesto antes de sentir como estruja mis pechos ganándose un suspiro de mi parte.  
-Puedo ayudarte a estudiar -sugiere antes de atacar con su impaciente boca.  
Un gemido escapa de mis labios -N-No, si me ayudas terminaremos en mi cama justo como ahora -contesto con la voz entrecortada producto del éxtasis.  
-Sabes que soy serio cuando me lo propongo -respondió agregando una nueva tortura que consistía en pasear su mano por mi vientre.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta -mis manos bajan hasta el borde de su pantalones y comienzo a tirar de ellos.  
-¿Estás impaciente? -susurra contra mi oído antes de comenzar a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. -Siendo honesto -un leve mordisco me arranca un gemido -yo también.  
Mis dedos se cuelan dentro de los pantalones pero al no tener mucho espacio para mover decidí desabrocharlo y bajar la bragueta. El contacto de mis dedos sobre aquella zona nos estremeció a ambos, un gruñido escapó de sus labios en cuanto comienzo a recorrer el objeto de mi deseo.  
-¡Karin-chan, estoy en casa! -nuestras manos detienen su recorrido.  
-Terminaremos con esto más tarde -susurra contra sus labios.  
Un bufido escapa de sus labios antes de erguirse. -Iré al baño -avisa mientras sube la bragueta de sus jeans antes de tomar su playera y meterse al cuarto de baño.  
Suspiro al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, mis labios aún tienen la sensación de aquellos besos y una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Niego levemente antes de ponerme la ropa y salir e ir con Yuzu.  
-¿Toshiro-kun se quedara a cenar? -pregunta sonriente.  
-No lo sé -contestó con simpleza.  
-Ne, Karin-chan ¿Le has contado a Toshiro-kun sobre el baile de la escuela? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a servir la cena.  
-No veo la razón para hacerlo -conteste. restándole importancia.  
-Mooo -un puchero aparece en su rostro -no seas así, serías la envidia de todas al llevar a tu novio al baile -dijo ilusionada.  
-Dos cosas, uno, no me importa ser la envidia de la huecas populares, y número dos, Toshiro no es novio -digo con nulo interés.  
-No lo nieges Karin, ustedes se ven tan bien juntos, además Toshiro-kun es tan guapo que te aseguro que sus hijos serán hermosos -y mientras Yuzu sigue fantaseando con una posible unión entre el peliblanco y yo y de lo hermosos que podrían ser sus "sobrinos" si eso llegaba a pasar.  
Supongo que para este punto todos se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que hasta hace unos momentos tuve una escena de lo más caliente con Toshiro y ahora le niego a Yuzu tener una relación con él? No, no es que mantenga mi relación con él en secreto, la sencilla respuesta es: amigos con derechos. Para ambos esto es una solución fácil, saciamos a las muy alborotadas hormonas de las que somos poseedores sin la necesidad de tener que soportar lo tedioso de una relación, él viene cada que tiene tiempo libre y yo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos, justo como cuando éramos amigos.  
¿Como habíamos llegado a esto? Oh, pues otra sencilla respuesta, hacía aproximadamente medio año fue que todo pasó.

.  
Caminaba rumbo a casa después de un maldito y caluroso día de escuela, maldije al sistema meteorológico pues esta mañana no había dicho nada de un calor infernal para la tarde. Bufé por lo bajo, maldito calor, maldito día, malditos todos; tan consentirá estaba en maldecir mi suerte que no noté al Hollow que me acechaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde pues solo sentí como mi pierna era envuelta por una babosa extremidad antes de caer al suelo y ser arrastrada directo a lo que parecía ser la boca de un monstruo similar a una rana.  
–¡Karin! –y en un parpadeo el Hollow había sido convertido en pequeños fragmentos de hielo. –Deberías ser más cuidadosa –me riño mientras me extendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.  
–Lo sé, lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces –le reste importancia mientras sacudía mi falda del uniforme.  
–Y nunca me haces caso –se quejo más para sí qué para que yo lo escuchara. –¿Estás bien? -preguntó al verme quejarme por el golpe que me había llevado en la rodilla y en la muñeca.  
–No es nada, he sufrido peores lesiones –conteste tomando la mochila que él me ofrecía. –¿Traes tú gigai? –pregunte al no ver al cuerpo de Toshiro.  
–Oh, veo que ya terminó con el Hollow Hitsugaya-sama –apareció entre los arbustos el cuerpo de Toshiro, una expresión monótona muy parecida a la de Toshiro. –Oh, Karin-san no la había visto –aunque muy despistado tenía que admitir.  
–Hola –levante la mano en forma de saludo. Toshiro suspiro antes de entrar de nuevo en su cuerpo y escupir el soul candy. –Insisto en que eso es asqueroso  
–No es como sí me gustaría hacerlo, pero era peor el tener que soportar el caos que hacían los humanos al ver mi cuerpo tirado en algún lugar y sin signos vitales –murmuró –¿Vamos a tu casa? El calor no es algo que me guste tampoco, y ya he pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol.  
Asentí y ambos partimos a mi casa –¿A qué has venido? –pregunte para iniciar la conversación.  
–Matsumoto insistió en que necesitaba tomarme unas vacaciones –contestó con simpleza mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
–Ella cuida de ti mucho –comente recibiendo una negación de inmediato.  
–Quiere escaparse de la oficina y conmigo ahí le es casi imposible –reí un poco al recordar la peculiar forma de ser de aquella rubia mujer.  
–Pero al final excediste  
–He tenido tanto trabajo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, y decidí que tal vez mi primera parada podría ser Karakura –saque las llaves de mi chaqueta al ver frente a nosotros la puerta de mi casa. –Además recordé que me habías invitado a ver un partido en tu casa así que supuse que tenía algo interesante que hacer en estas dos semanas.  
–¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí? –pregunte yendo a la cocina donde muy seguramente Yuzu ya estaría con los preparativos de la comida, me sorprendió no encontrarla y en su lugar encontrar un mensaje en mi celular. "Saldré de compras con unas amigas, hay algo de comer solo mételo en el microondas, llego tarde." Se leía en el breve mensaje.  
–Tal vez solo tres días –contestó tomando asiento en una de las sillas.  
–¿Tienes hambre? –camine hasta la alacena donde Yuzu guardaba algunos papeles.  
–Algo –contestó desde su lugar.  
–¿Quieres pizza? –me gire para mostrar la tarjeta del local. –Ordenó una cada dos semanas, son muy buenas  
–Tu hermana salió y no quieres cocinar ¿Cierto? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.  
–Vale, me descubriste –ambos reímos mientras marcaba a la pizzería y ordenaba la favorita de ambos. –Iré a cambiarme, bajo de inmediato.  
Subí las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación, el plan era solo cambiarme pero al final opte por también tomar una ducha, había tenido gimnasia al final de la jornada y eso sumado al calor me había hecho sudar más de lo que quisiera. La ducha se prolongó más de lo que debería, aunque nadie me podía culpar, ¿Quién no quiere permanecer bajo la frescura de la regadera cuando afuera hace un calor del infierno?, no sé qué tan mal la debió de haber pasado Toshiro tomando en cuenta que él aborrece el calor.  
Salí de la ducha vistiendo solo unos boxers y un sostén a juego y el cabello atado en un moño mal hecho, había olvidado totalmente el asunto de la pizza o de la presencia de Toshiro hasta que esté entro a mi habitación sin siquiera anunciarse.  
–Karin la pizza ya… –Me gire solo para ver como él cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Mi cara podía compararse con un tomate maduro, mierda, que mi mejor amigo me vea vistiendo tan poco no era nada grato. –L-Lo siento –se disculpo desde afuera. –Solo venía a decirte que la pizza ya llegó y que no te preocupes ya la pagué –me puse la remera que ya había escogido y unos shorts cortos. –El partido ya comenzó –murmuró cuando abrí la puerta y al fin nos encontramos.  
Asentí como única respuesta antes de que ambos bajaramos y tomaramos asiento en el sofá.  
Durante el partido ninguno dijo nada, la situación era de lo más incómoda, porque hasta entonces fuimos conscientes de algo, habían pasado ya siete años desde que nos habíamos conocido, cinco desde que nos reencontramos y cuatro desde que nuestra amistad se había fortalecido a tal grado de mandarnos mensajes al menos una vez a la semana, en todo ese tiempo habíamos madurado tanto física como mentalmente, bueno Toshiro más que nada había madurado físicamente de un día para otro; una tarde cuando me visitó, hacía tres años, se había presentado con la apariencia de un chico de dieciocho, en aquel entonces yo sólo tenía quince, y poco o nada me había importado, admitía que se veía guapo, pero sólo eso; y yo ahora realmente hacía notar lo bien dotada que me habían dejado las extenuantes horas de jugar fútbol, todo aquello pareció golpearnos justo en la cara ahora.  
No sabría decir cómo empezó todo pero para cuando fui consciente de mis actos me encontraba recostada en el sofá, las manos de Toshiro viajaban por mi cuerpo de forma ansiosa y las mías se aferran a sus cabellos blanquecinos.  
Todo fue cuestión de tan solo unos minutos, el calor aumentaba, la ropa estorbaba y ni una palabra se cruzó en todo ese momento, no hasta que la parte significativa llegó.  
–¿Estás segura? –preguntó jadeante mientras recorría con su mano la zona entre mis piernas.  
–Solo hazlo –gemí contra su oído, se colocó entre mis piernas y sin más preámbulos dio rienda suelta a lo que ambos deseábamos.  
Después de que ambos llegáramos al tan deseado orgasmo al fin la razón volvió a nosotros. –¿Y ahora que somos? –preguntó Toshiro abrochándose los jeans.  
–Amigos –conteste con simpleza acomodando mi cabello.  
–¿Haces eso con todos tus amigos? –sentí el veneno en sus palabras.  
–Lo haré solo contigo –tal vez fue el calor del momento, o la valentía que se había apoderado de mi la que me hizo depositar un beso en sus más que deliciosos labios antes de mirarlo a los ojos y hablar –porque serás mi amigo con derechos

.  
Y así fue como comenzó el maldito ajetreo de nuestra amistad, cada que tenemos oportunidad satisfacemos aquel deseo que descubrimos con el otro, ponemos en práctica nuevas fantasías pero sin dejar de ser amigos, esto no es tan malo, me repito cada que se acaban nuestros encuentros furtivos.  
–Toshiro-kun –saluda mi hermana al recién llegado. –¿Te quedarás a cenar? –pregunta amable.  
–Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer –se disculpa mirando el teléfono.  
–Te acompaño a la puerta –me levanto de mi asiento para conducirlo a la puerta. –¿Vendrás mañana? –cuestino.  
–No tengo nada que hacer, podríamos ir con la abuela Haru –ambos nos encogemos de hombros. –Te veo mañana –y sin más deposita un beso dulce en mis labios en el que ambos cerramos los ojos para disfrutar mejor.  
–¿Tienes libre el próximo fin? –pregunte sin abrir los ojos y recibiendo otro beso.  
–¿Para que? –me contesta con otra pregunta y un beso más.  
–Habrá un baile, no quiero ir con un imbécil que lo más seguro sólo querrá llevarme a la cama, será divertido, lo prometo –le digo en tono suplicante antes de ser atraída en un abrazo.  
–Tendré que hacer todo el papeleo para tener libre ese día –murmura contra mi oído. –Pero no será tan malo sí puedo estar contigo un rato –sonreí para separarme de él y dar un corto beso.  
–Gracias –un beso más y entonces al fin parte él.  
Solo somos amigos, me repito mentalmente, aunque supongo que tengo que volver a correr de este sentimiento en mi pecho si no quiero arruinarlo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Fic dedicado a **Kevin Arias Bautista** , espero te guste, porque a mí me encantó el dibujo que hiciste.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a los que dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
